


I See in Different Lights

by skywaterblue



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, Het, Missing Scene, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywaterblue/pseuds/skywaterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is better the second time around. Josh/Donna, that missing scene from "Election Day One". Mostly pointless pornography.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See in Different Lights

Her teeth raked a patch of chapping skin on her bottom lip, deep down under at least three sticky layers of lipgloss. She worried it with the practice of a champion, his hand brushing past hers as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked over her shoulder at the door. Josh fidgeted, shifting his weight from one foot onto the other.

Donnatella Moss put her foot down against the carpet of the hallway, digging in with the back of her heel.

Eventually, the elevator came and slid open. She launched forward, hand reaching out to take his and pull him along after her. Her other hand reached out to slap the close doors button, all while pushing Josh into the nearest hard surface and engulfing his face in her mouth. His skin tasted like salt water taffy, and she worked on his lip with her own before pulling off of him and reaching her hands up to grab fingers full of hair that curled and waved in the back.

Josh was pinned to the wall with her elbows, her hips pressing him up further. She could feel his heart pattering at the pressure points, beating like a caged bird beats its wings against the bars of a cage. "You need to relax." She ordered and leaned in for another kiss at his open mouth still gasping for air. Fish do that too, she thought.

"I thought that's what we were going to do," he said, voice rasping, mouth closing and eyes opening to look at her.

"We are." Donna says, confused. She's never been more confused by Josh than this last month, by this last day. As if in response he freed a hand, sliding it out from the press of flesh that was them against the wall of the elevator. Through half-slitted eyes, she caught his fingers pressing button number seven repeatedly. Her eyelashes fluttered against her skin, and then she looks back from his hand to his face and he shrugs in a very Josh-way: a little tilt of the head and raise of his shoulder as the elevator rumbled to life under them. And then because she can't help herself, she laughs.

"What?" Josh says, a little laugh in his voice, "Now we're going."

She shakes her head against his chest, still laughing and she can't stop herself now. For a frightening moment, she fears she's going to shatter into a million pieces right here, in an elevator in Houston against his slate blue shirt. Really, what the hell is she doing, and what sort of woman is she becoming? She just takes and takes these days, takes and takes. She can even do it with a smile on her face.

The elevator stops with a bounce, that goes all the way up from her heels to the base of her neck and she looks up, because Josh is already leaving her behind. With a step, she followed him -- maybe more out of instinct than anything else, eyes catching furtive glances at his face as he pulls his hands through his pockets in search of a key. Her hand dips into her pocket and pulls it out. The door is open before Josh can catch on, and she grabs one of his hands and pulls him inside.

The drapes have been pushed around in disarray, light falling in bizarre patches across the unmade bed. If she takes a deep breath, she can smell last night's activities under the dust falling around them, illuminated and taking on life of their own. Each step she takes back so carefully towards the bed (she doesn't want to trip in these shoes) as her thin fingers work each of his buttons loose. It's last night again in slow motion, this afternoon. Her hands are shaking and he's watching them.

"Donna? You don't have -- "

And she kisses him again, to cut off whatever he was going to say, and then she's babbling. "Sorry, sorry." Her hair falls around her face and she swallows, because it wasn't like this last night at all. His hands hover nearby before grabbing hers and then reaching in for a kiss of his own. It's warm, overly warm in the room, and her skin prickles where he brushes her before leaning her down on the bed. She sits, and her hands free themselves to prop her up.

Josh blinks and eyes her, and she takes a deep breath and arches an eyebrow. With a flick of her head, she tosses her hair and then quickly unbuttons her blouse. This bra is not as nice as the one she wore the other night -- it's black cotton, basic and clean. She can't remember when she bought it anymore, but it doesn't seem to matter, because he's reaching out to unclasp it and before she realizes it, he's taken a nipple into his mouth, and her hands are tangled in his hair. His weight is pushing down on her wrists, and as his thumb works in time with his tongue, she realizes that her legs have slid apart on a volition of their own, encouraging him in the same way as when her breath hitches and catches in her throat.

Josh's breath is hot against her ear when he asks, "Can I take off your pants?"

Her eyes snap open to meet his, lifting his head slightly and then backing off. She jerked him back into place, hands pulling him by the belt. Saucily, Donna said, "How about I take off yours?" She can see the bulge of his erection poking through the line of his zipper, and she wanted to touch it but his hands were already pushing hers away.

"I want to taste you," he rasped, and then he looked up into her eyes. "If that's okay with you." She was afraid the little tremble was giving her away. "I didn't get to do it last night and -- most women like oral sex. That's not just statistics, I mean, I have factual experience about that. I even come highly recommended. I can provide references." The light was shining through his hair, making his eyes glow their brightest tawny brown. She bent down and gave her assent with a kiss, leaving lipgloss against the scrape of his upper lip. All the while, she undid the hook of her pants. He undid the zipper as she kicked off her shoes and inched up the bed.

His hands slid down under her ass and then pulled her down, sharply, so that her back hit the pillows and her head slumped down against the headboard. "Josh!" She hissed sharply, thwapping him on the shoulder and glaring forcefully with no real effect. He wasn't watching her, instead he was rolling off her pants, taking her panties with them. Her mouth dried up and she found herself looking up at the ceiling. A little whimper escaped her then, as his tongue swept her up in great big even strokes. Her eyes closed and hands balled up around the sheets, and she wanted to escape. It was far too much, and she didn't know what she had been thinking, but he was flicking at her with his tongue faster than she could count and his hands on her hips kept her pinned down. "Josh," she panted, her nails gripping into his arm, wanting to tell him to slow down but she couldn't make the words come out. It was too late; her world contracted and shrank around her, all thoughts lost as an orgasm rolled hard through her body.

It was Josh squeaking that brought her back. "You came." He looked up, and then said, "No, I mean -- really."

Donna laughed, languidly. "I do that sometimes." Her hands released the sheets in her grasp and she opened her eyes, to crane her neck down to look at the little wet spot all of her own making.

He rested his chin against her hip bone and said, "Only sometimes?"

She lifted a brow and caught her breath. "You're incorrigible."

With the flat of her hand, she pushed his head off of her body. Josh rolled over with a disgruntled look. "You don't want to compliment me for the excellent orgasm?"

"I want you to fuck me. Like you did last night." He kissed her then, and she could taste herself on him, as she rolled over on top of him, unbuckling the belt with one hand and using the other to keep him pinned by the shoulder. Getting his pants off was a bit tough with his lips continuing to try and distract her from her task, so she thrust her hand down into his boxers and grabbed him, running her fingers up his cock.

"God," Josh muttered, flopping back as she gave him another stroke and then helping her to get him out of the pants. Her thighs straddled his waist, until he unexpectedly rolled her over, cupping her head in his hands. His eyes searched hers for a moment, "Is this okay?"

Donna nodded, and made a note of it to tell him that dirty talk in the bedroom wasn't always so literal as he spread her legs and pushed inside of her. Her eyes pricked and she grunted, legs encircling his waist again. "Harder, Josh," she ordered and he obeyed, slamming into her repeatedly. A sweat broke out on her chest, his hands reaching up to grasp her breasts. "More," and he did more, her hands clawing into his side to hold steady and the headboard knocking against the wall. She came, a smaller orgasm than before that left her with the sensation of her nails digging into Josh's arms and his cock thick and ramming inside of her. He came himself a moment later, a hot spurt inside of her and an exhausted grunt in her ear before pulling out and rolling over.

Josh panted beside her, and then looked over. "I'm glad we're doing this, you know."

Donna quirked her lips and wriggled under the sheets, out of the wet spot. His come was already getting cold and sticky between her thighs. A little pang seeped into her heart -- they should have used a condom, because she doubted they'd have time for her to take another shower today. She wished she'd thought about that. "I think the entire campaign is glad we're doing this."

Typically, he folded his hands behind his head and said, "Yeah, probably."

"It spares them an hour of watching you climb the walls." Donna pointed out and snuggled against the pillow a bit more.

He laughed slightly, "'Cause I'm relaxed now."

Donna looked over at him and raised her eyebrow again. "Aren't you? Really, if you're not relaxed, I might just have to tie you down and wear you out some more."

Josh frowned. "You heard about that?"

She gave it a moment's pause and searched his slightly panicked face. "As press spokeswoman, I should probably care about whatever that meant and if I'm going to need to know, but right now I'm finding that I actually don't."

"It isn't a thing," Josh said and flopped back. "Besides. I'm relaxed already." Pause. "Although you might want to keep it in mind, I have a lot of high stress days."

"I've noticed," Donna said, ever so dryly and sank into the pillows to indicate the conversation should end for a while. They caught their breaths and she watched the sunlight inch ever downward on the bathroom door. Time was running out and for the first time that day, Donna found herself captured by the thought that this really was it, this was the end. If they lost, she was jobless tomorrow.

Josh shifted beside her and said, "Really, relaxed."


End file.
